ALF
|running time = 48 minutes |catalogue number = LR2239 |rating = }}ALF is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description ALF is an Alien Life Form ALF is 202 years old. ALF's heart is in his ear. ALF eats cans and cats (and just about anything else) This furry Alien has journeyed across the galaxies from his home planet, Malmae, to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting family. Dad is intrigued by him. Mom is wary of him, the kids adore him. Lucky the cat is terrified of him! In the first two episodes of this enormously successful series, ALF arrives on Earth, tries to settle in and then goes on a camping trip with his new family. ALF is as loveable as E.T., just as ugly and much, much hairier! Episodes # Pilot # On the Road Again Credits © 1987 Alien Productions Inc. Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of ALF: Season 1, Episode 1 - Pilot (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of On the Road Again (1986) * ALF closing credits * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery alf-alien-life-form-vhs-combo-1986-7-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 alf-10816l.jpg Video Clips Category:ALF Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Lorimar Television Category:Lorimar Productions Category:Alien Productions Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions